Rote Rache
by sevenofmine
Summary: Eine etwas verwirrende Geschichte über eine CHERUB-Agentin, die undercover ermittelt, um Red John das Handwerk zu legen und dabei herausfindet, dass das Netz an Verschwörungen tiefer gesponnen ist, als bisher geglaubt...
1. Janes perspective

**Ich habe diese Story zur Sicherheit mal ab 16 eingestuft, damit man sich nicht über eventuelle Gedankengänge beschweren kann. Außerdem ist es vielleichtt anfänglich kompliziert zu lesen und am Ende wird aufgelöst, wer Red John wirklich war ;) Viel Spaß beim Lesen und schreibt bitte viele Reviews!**

**Ich habe drei Versionen dieser Geschichte geschrieben, jede Version ist aus einer anderen Ich-Perspektive geschrieben und enthält andere Zusatzinformationen, die sich am Ende als Puzzle zusammenfügen zu einer Geschichte.**

Version 1

Ich hatte es mitgehört, obwohl ich mir vorgenommen hatte, draußen zu warten. Und das hatte ich auch, aber so nah an der Wand, sodass ich die aufbrausenden Stimmen vernehmen konnte.

Die der Chefin und auch die der Kollegin, ich wollte es doch gar nicht wissen, für mich war meine Arbeit hier doch schon abgeschlossen.

Es gab nichts mehr zu befürchten, also warum die Geheimniskrämerei. Ich schaute zurück und bemerkte, wie die verdutzten FBI-Agenten sich wieder in Richtung Aufzug bewegten.

Ich verstand es einfach nicht, warum Hightower sie mit dem MI5 auf Anhieb verwechselt hatte, der britische Akzent war eine Sache, aber sie hatte sich nicht einmal entschuldigt, sie hatte direkt Valentina mit in das Büro geschleift, die neueste Kollegin. Nun ging ich selbst zum Aufzug, ich hörte nicht, wie Valentina und Hightower mich weggehen sahen, ich bemerkte gar nichts mehr.

Ohne irgendetwas von meiner Umwelt wahrzunehmen, bog ich erneut in das Büro ein, Cho, Van Pelt, Rigsby und Lisbon standen und saßen immer noch dort, wo sie vor fünf Minuten noch gewesen waren. Lisbon versuchte einen Schritt zurückzuweichen, als ich nach ihrem Halfter im Vorbeigehen griff und ihre Dienstpistole entnahm.

Ich drückte sie weg, so sachte wie möglich und ignorierte ihr erstauntes „Jane?".

Sie wollte mir nachrennen, doch ich schubste sie, sodass Rigsby sie auffangen musste. Ich beeilte mich, nahm die Treppe und sah im Augenwinkel Valentina und Hightower auf mich zu rennen.

Es geschah so sehr in Zeitlupe und so ruhig, ohne irgendwelche Schreie, die sie alle ausstießen, sodass ich nicht bemerkte, wie ich selbst anfing zu laufen.

Ich entschied, dass der Aufzug zu lange brauchte, ein einfach unnötiges Risiko und nahm die Treppe. Ich sprang die Stufen herunter, glitt mit der einen Hand am Geländer entlang, mit der anderen umklammerte ich fest die verfluchte Pistole. Ich hörte leise Schritte hallen, als die beiden Agenten hinter mir her liefen, doch ich war bereits im Parkdeck.

Ich lief weiter, und war froh, heute hier geparkt zu haben. Ich schloss mein Auto auf, immer noch in Zeitlupe, startete den Motor und fuhr davon. Ich bemerkte durch den Rückspiegel, wie Valentina und Hightower in das Auto der Agentin sprangen, der schwarze BMW, und hinter mir her preschten.

Keinen von uns beiden interessierten Verkehrsregeln oder Geschwindigkeitslimits, nein, es gab nur ein Ziel in diesem Rennen, erster sein. Ich sah die roten Lichter und grünen Bäume und gelben Straßenstaub an mir vorbeirauschen, ich merkte nichts davon, auch kein warnendes Hupen oder Beschimpfungen durch andere Autofahrer, nein, ich hatte eine Mission zu erfüllen.

Ich parkte so schnell es ging, halb noch auf der Straßen und sprang aus dem blauen, treuen Wagen und rannte die Stufen hoch, kam auf dem großen, beigen Platz an, schaute zu den hohen Mauern empor, es erinnerte mich an eine Festung, typisch, ich stürmte durch die Türe und mich empfing der bekannte Ausblick in die Ruhe.

Ich war völlig außer Atem und einige Mitglieder schauten mich verwirrt an, als ich an ihnen vorbei huschte. Mittlerweile war ich so oft hier gewesen, dass ich mich auskannte, nicht nur das Gebäude, sondern auch den Tagesrhythmus. Ich schaute schnell auf die Uhr, es war gerade eben um die elf und ich wusste, wo ich hinzugehen hatte.

Ich war fast vor der großen Versammlungshalle angekommen, als mein Handy klingelte. Geistesabwesend, oder vielleicht nur um etwas Luft zu schnappen, schaute ich auf das Display. Es war Valentina, vielleicht wollte sie mich von meinem Vorhaben hindern, ich hatten ihren BMW in der letzten Abbiegung nicht mehr entdecken können.

Ich weiß nicht, warum ich das Gespräch annahm, ich tat es jedenfalls. „Jane! Er flieht durch den Hintereingang! Komm, schnell!", rief die aufgeregte Stimme.

Es verwirrte mich ein wenig, dass sie jetzt plötzlich doch wieder in meinem Team zu spielen schien, aber ich war zu gehetzt, um jetzt darüber nachzudenken. Ich bog in den Seitengang ein, nahm den nächsten Weg nach draußen, ein Notausgang, obwohl der Alarm nicht losging, oder vielleicht hörte ich ihn einfach nur nicht, weil mein Blut so in meinen Ohren rauschte.

Ich rannte um das runde Gebäude herum und sah sie, Valentina und Hightower und ihn, den ich gesucht hatte. Ich hob meine Dienstpistole, er wollte Valentina greifen, um mit ihr zu fliehen, doch ich glaubte es kaum, als sie ihn wegdrückte, ihm die Füße wegkickte, wie er nun auf den Boden fiel, so langsam, ich konnte sein Erstaunen in seiner Stimme hören, er wurde auch von ihr ausgetrickst, er hatte ihr auch vertraut.

Ich kam näher, wie als wenn der Boden an mir vorbeiglitt. Ich zielte mit der Pistole auf den auf dem Boden liegenden Mann. „Nein, Jane!", rief sie dann plötzlich und streckte mir ein Messer entgegen.

Sie warf es mir zu und ich warf ihr meine Pistole zu, es geschah so schnell, dass ich nicht einmal darüber nachdenken konnte. Ich bemerkte Hightowers entsetzten Blick, damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet.

„Tu mit ihm, was er dir angetan hat", rief Valentina als Anweisung und ich verstand.

Ich kniete mich über den schreienden Mann, der mir so viel Leid zugefügt hat, ich ritzte ihm nicht seine Kehle auf, nein, das wäre zu schnell, ich begann mit seinem Bauch, ich tat es schnell, doch spürte ich all die Intensivität. Er schrie aus seinen Lungen und seinen Augen tränten und quollen hervor.

Ich bemerkte nicht, wie Valentina zu ihrem Auto lief und etwas holte, als ich aufblickte, ich weiß nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, er war jedoch bereits tot, sah ich, wie sie mir etwas entgegen streckte, ich verstand, doch schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du hast mehr Übung", rief ich, ich wollte es nicht, nein, aber ich wollte es genießen, wie es vollzogen wurde, an ihm und spürte diese Lust meinen Körper herunterlaufen, wie sie in seine blutigen Wunden patschte, mit dem Handschuh, und es an die Wand kletschte, die rote Flüssigkeit zerlief förmlich und es war so ein gutes Gefühl, als auch noch drei weitere Striche folgten.

Ich hörte quietschende Autoreifen und wir drei sahen uns an, um die Leiche herum versammelt. Valentina schmiss den blutgetränkten Handschuh zurück in den Wagen, und wir sprangen ein. Vorne angekommen, stiegen Lisbon und ihre drei Agenten gerade aus.

„Was ist los?", fragte sie, doch wir drei rannten nur voran, zeigten den anderen den Weg, liefen aus dem gleichen Ausgang heraus wie ich vorhin und das erste, was wir sahen, war der triefende Smiley, der uns angrinste.

„Wir sind zu spät", keuchte ich und drehte mich zu Lisbon um, nur um in ihr ängstliches, erstauntes und trauriges Gesicht zu blicken.

**Das war Version I aus der Perspektive von Jane. Nun folgt die Perspektive von Valentina.**


	2. Valentinas perspective

**Die zweite Version, aus der Sicht von Valentina. Valentina hat natürlich mehr Überblick über ihre eigene Mission und deswegen hilft dieses Kapitel mit mehr Informationen, das Netz aus Veriwrrungen zu durchschauen^^**

Version 2

Ich wusste, dass meine Mission zu Ende gehen würde, nachdem ich Mac angelogen hatte. Ich hatte mich jedoch geweigert, zurückzukehren, da ich die Wahrheit kannte. Ich konnte es einfach nicht verantworten, Jane mit einer solchen Lüge zurückzulassen.

Also entschloss ich mich, ihn noch einmal zu besuchen, nicht Jane, sondern den, den ich zu beschützen versuchte. Ich wusste selbst nicht, warum ich das tat. Liebte ich ihn den wirklich, hatte ich mich selbst wirklich so weit verraten?

Ich wusste es nicht, als ich auf der Parkbank auf ihn wartete, das erinnerte mich an die Zeit bevor ich hier war, ich hatte ja alles davon gelesen, als Einsatzvorbereitung. Ich musste auch nicht lange auf ihn warten, da setzte er sich schon neben mich.

„Warum hast du das getan?", fragte er, seine erste Frage, so klar.

Doch ich zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht."

„Dein Flug ging heute Morgen."

„Als Mac bemerkt hat, dass ich nicht dabei war, hat er mich angerufen. Sie holen mich morgen. Bis dahin hast du Zeit, ihnen zu zeigen, dass es nicht vorbei ist."

„Warum sollte ich das tun?"

„Ich habe dir eine Chance gegeben. Sie denken, du seist tot."

„Du wusstest, dass ich nicht aufhören werde. Ich kann nicht aufhören." Er wandte sich zu mir, versuchte mich anzulächeln und nahm seine Sonnenbrille ab. Er berührte mein Knie, meine Beine, sachte, wie er nun einmal war. Ich selbst konnte nicht mein Lächeln verkneifen.

„Ich verstehe das, es ist einfach eine Leidenschaft."

„Du teilst sie mit mir."

Ich nickte und er beugte sich vor, gab mir einen Kuss auf meine Lippen, so intensiv und wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass Jane genau in diesem Moment gerade im Park vorbei kam und uns sah, dann hätte alles schon hier geendet, doch Jane entschloss sich, nur zu zuschauen und ließ uns tun.

„Bis morgen muss es geschehen sein", flüsterte ich erneut, meine Stimme hörte sich so trocken an.

Er lächelte mich nur an. „Bis morgen zeige ich der Welt, dass ich noch lebe", versprach er mir und stand auf.

Ich sah seine gut gebaute Figur und wusste nicht, ob es nur Gefühle waren, oder ob sich während der letzten Zeit mehr entwickelt hatte. Er ging fort und ich blieb nur sitzen, starrte auf den Boden einen Meter von mir entfernt und hoffte, dass Mac nicht wütend sein würde für mein Irrtum.

* * *

Es war der nächste Morgen und ich war nicht erstaunt, als drei Männer in schwarzen Anzügen und Sonnenbrille im Büro auftauchten. „FBI, wir müssen aufgrund eines derzeitigen Ermittlungsverfahren Ms. Valentina Riddle mitnehmen", erklärte einer und zeigte seinen Ausweis. Britischer Akzent, typisch.

Ich schaute auf, blickte zu Lisbon, die genauso erstaunt die drei Agenten anstarrte wie Van Pelt, Cho und Rigsby.

„Entschuldigen sie, aber—", fing die Senior Agentin an, aber der Brite schnitt ihr das Wort ab: „Keine weiteren Fragen. Wir müssen Ms. Riddle festnehmen."

Ich nahm bereits meine schwarze Lederjacke, als Hightower hereinkam. Es hatte mir gerade noch gefehlt, sie wusste Bescheid über mich.

„Ich muss mit Valentina reden", verkündete sie, doch der Agent wiederholte nur seine Frage: „Ich muss sie aufgrund von derzeitigen Ermittlungen festnehmen."

„Ich muss mit ihre reden, bevor der MI5 sie mitnimmt", sagte Hightower ausdrücklich.

„FBI?", sagte Lisbon erstaunt, doch Hightower ging nicht darauf ein. Ich wusste, dass ich mein Verhalten besser erst Hightower erklären sollte, also ging ich mit ihr mit und ließ die verdatterten MI5 Agenten links stehen.

„Was soll das? Deine Mission ist beendet", rief Hightower, als wir in ihrem Büro angekommen waren. „Er ist tot!", fügte sie hinzu.

„Nein, ich habe einen Fehler gemacht."

„Dein Ziel ist elminiert! Deine Mission ist beendet, du musst zurück."

„Versteh doch, ich habe einen Fehler gemacht. Patridge war nicht Red John!", schrie ich, trotzdem darauf bedacht, nicht zu laut zu werden. Hightower war für einen Moment ruhig, sie musste verkraften, was ich gerade eben gesagt hatte.

„Ich dachte, er wäre es gewesen, aber er war nur ein Handlanger. Er hat aufgepasst, wenn der wahre Red John seine Morde verübt hat! Deswegen war er immer weg, wenn ein Mord passiert ist."

„Wie lange weißt du das schon?"

„Drei Monate."

„Und du hast Mac nichts davon erzählt?"

„Ich denke…Ich glaube, ich habe…Gefühle für Red John entwickelt."

„Für den wahren Red John?"

Ich nickte verlegen. Zu Hightower konnte ich ehrlich sein, sie war eine Ex-Agentin, sie wusste, wie das lief.

„Wer ist Red John?"

Ich nannte den Namen und verfluchte mich selbst.

„Du erteilt ihm gerade freie Bahn. Alle denken, Red John wäre gefasst, selbst Jane ist fest davon überzeugt. Er wird Rache nehmen an Bret Patridge und wenn dann Red John erneut mordet, wird Mac ausflippen!"

„Er wird bis heute Abend erneut gemordet haben, dann wird Mac mich hier lassen."

„Dieser Fehler kann deine ganze Karriere ruinieren!"

Wir schwiegen für eine Weile, doch dann schauten wir beide gleichzeitig auf. „Hast du das gehört?", fragte sie mich und ich nickte.

Wir rannten aus dem Büro heraus und sahen gerade noch, wie Jane im Großraumbüro verschwand.

„Er hat alles mitgehört!", rief Hightower und wir liefen los. Er wusste nun, wer der wahre Red John war und wir waren davon überzeugt, dass er jetzt nur noch vom Gedanken der Rache besessen war.

Nichts konnte ihn mehr aufhalten, es war das eingetroffen, was ich seit Anfang meiner Mission befürchtete hatte. Nichts konnte einen so besessenen Mann wie ihn mehr stoppen. Wir sahen, wie er Lisbon die Waffe wegschnappte und die MI5 Agenten überrannte. Wir bogen hinter ihm auf die Treppe ein, ich rannte so schnell ich konnte.

Diese Mission würde ein Desaster werden, ich spürte schon, wie Mac meinen Rauswurf unterzeichnete. Ich hörte den Motor seines wegfahrenden Autos und griff nach meinem Schlüssel. Mein treuer BMW blinkte auf und wir saßen schon drin, auf zu einer Verfolgungsjagd. Wir mussten ihn unbedingt einholen, bevor er das Gebäude und Red John erreichen konnte.

Wir waren fast da und ich fummelte mein Handy heraus. Ich tippte die Nummer von dem Mann ein, für den ich glaubte, Gefühle entwickelt zu haben. Er meldete sich, die Versammlung war wohl gerade vorbei.

„Jane hat herausgefunden, dass du Red John bist!", schrie ich in das Telefon. „Er ist auf dem Weg. Du musst sofort da raus, nimm den Hinterausgang", warnte ich ihn und anstatt links abzubiegen, fuhr ich gerade aus, um das Gebäude herum.

Hightower beschwerte sich nicht, als es schien, als ob ich ihm helfen würde. Aber plötzlich erinnerte ich mich daran, was ich mir vor Antritt der Mission geschworen hatte und worin ich im Laufe der Zeit bestärkt wurde.

Ich musste Jane helfen, seine endgültige Rache auszuüben, so viel Leid, wie er ertragen hatte, so böse, wie Patridge und Red John gewesen waren. Ich wählte direkt danach Janes Nummer und war erstaunt, als er nach dem dritten Klingeln abnahm.

„Jane! Er flieht durch den Hintereingang! Komm, schnell!", rief ich und wusste, dass es somit auf eine Konfrontation hinauslaufen würde. Hightower blickte zu mir herüber, sie war genauso angespannt und schließlich hielt ich den Wagen an, griff aber im selben Moment nach dem Messer, dass neben dem Sitz lag.

Ich wusste bereits, was zu tun war. Wir stiegen aus und da kam er schon herausgerannt, auf mich zu, er schien mich als Rettung zu sehen und nicht als letztes Gericht, er sah Hightower, aber ich kam ihm entgegen und da sah ich, wie Jane um die Ecke kam, die Pistole erhoben und auf ihn gerichtet.

Er ließ mich los, Jane kam näher, es fühlte sich an wie in Zeitlupe, ich fühlte mich wie in Watte gepackt, „Nein, Jane!" rief ich, als ich ihm das Messer ausstreckte, es ihm zuwarf, er mir die Pistole übergab, ich weiß nicht, ob ich davor oder danach, die Beine des Mannes wegkickte, wie er auf den Boden fiel und Jane sich über ihn stürzte.

Ich hatte mir diese Situation so oft ausgemalt, so oft davon geträumt und nun fühlte es sich so real an, ein so berauschendes Gefühl, der Verrat, als ob ich selber Rache nehmen würde.

„Tu mit ihm, was er dir angetan hat", schrie ich ihn an, ging um ihn herum, um einen besseren Blick auf die Tat zu haben, er vollzog es genauso, wie Red John selbst, ich erinnerte mich daran, wie ich ihm und Bret Patridge zugesehen hatte, heimlich, an dem Abend, als ich wirklich das erste Mal ihr Zusammenspiel, ihre Hierarchie mit eigenen Augen gesehen hatte, an der Decke hängend, wie ein Ninja, im selben Anzug, hatte ich dort fast eine halbe Stunde ausgeharrt, um die beiden Psychopathen zu beobachten.

Und nun sollte es perfekt werden, ich rannte zu meinem Wagen und kramte die Einmalhandschuhe heraus, einen, ich brachte ihn Jane, der bereits fertig war, Red John lag tot am Boden, so ein besänftigendes und beruhigendes Gefühl, ich streckte sie ihm aus, doch er schien nur den Kopf zu schütteln.

„Du hast mehr Übung", rief er und ich zögerte nicht, ich hatte es doch schon so oft getan, meistens mit schlechtem Gewissen und ich streifte mir das Plastikzeug über und patschte tief in die Wunde hinein, versuchte genug Blut aufzunehmen und vor meinen Augen tauchten erneut die Bilder aus jener Nacht auf, sieben Jahre lag es fast zurück nun, wie sie vor mir gelegen hatte.

Ich hatte nie gewusst, dass der Mann mit der Kapuze nicht Bret Patridge gewesen war, ich wurde schon damals gelinkt und nicht nur ich, Mac auch. Red John war einfach zu schlau gewesen, aber dann hatte er mir vertraut, obwohl er meine wahre Geschichte kannte, obwohl er wusste, wer ich war.

Ich kletschte das Blut an die Wand, ich formte einen so schönen, großen Kreis und das Blut verlief, besser denn je, und färbte die ockerfarbenen Steine in triefendes rot, ich malte die Striche der Augen, der Smiley begann zu weinen und zu lächeln, als ich ihm einen Mund verpasste.

Ich schaute mich zu den beiden um, Jane schien voller Genugtuung zu sein, Hightower verstand, warum wir beide dies getan hatten und ohne uns abzusprechen, sprangen wir alle zurück in den Wagen, ich streifte meinen Handschuh ab, als ich das Lenkrad ergriff und wir hörten die quietschenden Reifen, wir fuhren um das Gelände herum, so schnell es ging, sahen Lisbon, Van Pelt, Cho und Rigsby, ich fragte mich, wie sie herausbekommen hatten, wo wir waren, aber ich wusste von dem GPS Chip in Janes Handy, womit Patridge und ich ihn immer geortet hatten, wenn er wieder mal alleine umherirrte.

„Was ist los?", rief Lisbon erstaunt, als wir aus dem Wagen sprangen, wir führten Lisbon und die Agenten dort hin, zu dem, was wir getan hatten, Jane war der schnellste, niemand aber konnte uns nachweisen, dass wir es gewesen waren, es kann auch ein stiller Rächer getan haben, nein, Jane blieb stehen und drehte sich um, sein Blick war so eiskalt, ich erfror, aber so viel Hass zeigte auch so viel Liebe, die Liebe war der einzige Grund, warum er das getan hatte.

„Wir sind zu spät", stellte Jane fest, so perfekt, Hightower und ich schauten uns an, es würde Ärger bedeuten für mich, eine unerklärbare Sache für Mac, wie mir so etwas passieren konnte, wie ich den wahren Red John nicht erkannt hatte, aber mir wird etwas einfallen und als langjähriges Black Shirt wird Mac mir vertrauen, als Senior Agent, es war meine letzte Mission und sie war erfolgreich, ich hatte mein Ziel erreicht, Jane hatte seine Rache bekommen.

**Und zu guter letzt: Die Perspektive von Red John... ;)**

**Ich freue mich über Reviews!**


	3. Red Johns perspective

**Die Perspektive von Red John:**

Version 3

Ich spürte, dass sie mit mir reden wollte, nachdem ich das Polizeiaufgebot vor ihrer Wohnung entdeckt hatte. Eigentlich kaum Polizisten, nur MI5 Agenten, ich wusste es, seitdem ich ihre Akte angefordert hatte, aber ich dachte, sie würde mich hinterrücks verraten.

Aber es schien, als würden sie nur Patridge verhaften, diesen Idioten, der für alles nun gerade stehen musste. Ich bemerkte, was schief gegangen war, als er herausgetragen wurde, er hatte sich gewehrt, mir tat sie etwas Leid, sie hatte Monate mit ihm zusammenleben müssen, anfangs im Glauben, er sei derjenige gewesen, den sie gesucht hatte, mit dem sie damals gerächt hatte.

Ich war so erstaunt gewesen, als sie auf mich zugekommen war, nicht nur gegen Informationen tauschen wollte, sondern auch Gefallen an mir zu haben schien. Ich habe sie tun lassen, nichts dabei gedacht, bis ich ihre wahre Natur erfahren hatte.

Ich hatte sie erst nicht darauf angesprochen, doch dann, ich glaube ich liebte sie wirklich und ich tat es nun immer noch und ich denke, die Gefühle kamen nicht nur von meiner Seite. Ich war froh, als sie alle Spuren beseitigte und als Patridge gestorben war, konnte niemand mehr wissen, wer ich wirklich war.

Ich vermutete bereits, worauf sie hinaus wollte, als wir uns im Park trafen und sie verstand, dass ich meine Leidenschaft nicht aufgeben wollte. Sie selbst, obwohl sie doch eine britische Spionin war, hatte diese Leidenschaft und das Vergnügen entdeckt und ich bezweifelte nicht, dass sie bald nach ihrem Austritt aus dem MI5 dem nachgehen wollte, mit all ihren erworbenen Fähigkeiten.

Ich musste morden, um zu beweisen, dass ich existierte, das würde ich früher oder später sowieso noch mal machen, in letzter Zeit mordete ich immer häufiger, ich glaube das lag an Valentina, sie verleitete mich dazu, unvorsichtiger zu werden.

Am nächsten Tag wollte ich nach der Abendversammlung sie wieder besuchen, vielleicht ein letztes Mal, doch ich beobachtete heute leider nicht das CBI und bemerkte nicht, dass der MI5 schon seine Männer geschickt hatte. Die Versammlung verlief wie immer, es war elf Uhr, als sie mich anrief.

Ich hatte sie schon oft nervös erlebt, doch sie schien ein wenig in Panik zu verfallen sein und ich gebe zu, dass das ebenfalls auf mich zutraf. Ich wollte geradeaus gehen, bog um die Ecke und huschte im richtigen Moment zurück, als ich Jane den Korridor entlang rennen sah. Plötzlich klingelte sein Handy, was mir eine weitere Minute verschaffte und ich tat, wie sie es mir empfohlen hatte, ich nahm den Hinterausgang.

Ich sah bereits ihr Auto, wie sie aussprang um mich doch zu retten, Hightower hinter ihr, natürlich wusste ich, dass sie auch eine Ex-Agentin war und dann bemerkte ich Jane, ich schaute zurück zu Valentina und bemerkte einen Ausdruck im Gesicht, den ich oft nur gegenüber Jane entdeckte hatte.

Es war ihr Gesichtsausdruck, wenn sie gerade jemanden verriet, sie stählern, so fest, so bestimmend und so voller Schicksal, welches sie nun entscheiden konnte. Ich sah die Klinge ihres Messers in der Sonne aufblitzen, wie sie durch die Luft flog und wie sie die Dienstwaffe annahm, ich vermutete, dass Jane sie einem CBI Agenten entrissen hatte, vermutlich Lisbon, was mich ein wenig lächeln ließ.

Ich hörte ihre Stimmen entscheiden, aber es interessierte mich nicht, ich merkte nur noch, wie sie aus meinem Blickfeld verschwand und wie ich dumpf auf der Erde aufprallte. Ich sah Janes eckiges Gesicht vor mir auftauchen, voller Wut und Zorn, ich wollte mich wegdrehen, ich wollte lachen und ich spürte den Schmerz, doch ich genoss ihn.

Dieser Schmerz für mich war kurz, doch ich wusste, das Jane sich noch oft damit auseinander setzen werden müsste. Ich lachte sein verbittertes Gesicht an und wusste, dass Valentina mich verraten hatte, aber gleichzeitig erkannte ich, dass sie wirklich Gefühle für mich entwickelt hatte, sonst hätte sie das nicht getan.

Mein Blick verschwamm und doch war ich froh, mit dem Gedanken der Liebe an sie die Welt zu verlassen, denn ich bin mir absolut sicher, dass sie eines Tages genauso wird wie ich, und dann wird sie ihren eigenen Jane finden, der Jane, der mich gerade umbrachte und ich schaute ihn an, starrte in seine ozeanblaue Augen, die mir als Vorbild gedient hatten, und diese Augen, das Symbol meines Visualize, war das letzte, was ich sah.

**Okay, ich hoffe, es ist jetzt klar, wer Red John ist ;)**

**Bitt schreibt mir, was ihr von dieser Geschichte und den verschiedenen Versionen haltet! :D**


End file.
